Jalousie
by greynono
Summary: Lemon Ran x Kei. Cadeau à Catirella.


Voilà un lemon promis depuis longtemps… Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, je trouve que je l'ai raté, mais bon, tant pis… J'essayerai de faire mieux une autre fois !

Gros bisous Catirella, et merci pour tout ! Cette fic est un cadeau pour toi !

**_Jalousie_**

Ran cherchait une place dans l'amphi, qui était mystérieusement bomdé ce jour-là… Il en troua enfin une, et dû faire déplacer quelques personnes qui pestèrent, pour finalement atterrir à côté d'une jeune fille qui rit en le voyant aussi embarrassé.

- Excusez-moi, dit-elle rapidement en se reprenant, je ne voulais pas mais… C'était si amusant de vous voir demander pardon à tout le monde de cette manière si polie…

Ran la regarda en se demandant si elle ne se moquait pas de lui, mais son ton sincère dissuada ses craintes. Il lui sourit, se voulant conciliant.

- Je m'appelle Ranmaru, et vous ?

- Jiyae. Ravie de te connaître. Et tu peux me tutoyer tu sais !

Comme le professeur mettait beaucoup de temps à arriver, ils commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien. Le cours qu'ils allaient suivre était l'un des préféré du jeune homme, mais ce n'était pas le cas de sa compagne. Elle s'intéressait beaucoup plus au cours d'économie, même si c'était rare pour une jeune fille de son âge. Ils rirent ensemble quand une autre personne deux rangs devant eux fit se déplacer tous les gens comme Ranmaru quelques minutes plus tôt, se montrant néanmoins beaucoup moins poli avec ceux qui ronchonnaient.

- Franchement, je préférais être ennuyée par toi plutôt que par ce balourd, répliqua Jiyae, amusée.

Ils attendaient depuis un quart d'heure dans la salle quand on vint leur annoncer que leur prof était absent pour une durée indéterminée. Ils quittèrent donc la salle avec tout le monde, se rapprochant pour éviter la cohue.

En s'extirpant enfin de la foule, Jiyae invita Ran à aller boire un verre quelque part, pour compenser l'heure manquée par une distraction un peu plus agréable. Le jeune homme accepta, il se sentait bien avec la jeune fille. Elle avait un charme particulier, cette façon de mettre les gens à l'aise qui ne le fit pas hésiter longtemps.

Ils quittèrent la fac ensemble, riant comme des gamins dans les rues sur les blagues de Jiyae.

Tout à leur enthousiasme, Ran ne remarqua pas Kei qui s'était arrêté sur la rue en face, très surpris de le voir rire avec une femme dont il semblait très proche. Effectivement, la jeune fille s'était accrochée à son bras comme certains couples le faisaient souvent, et Ran n'avait pas osé lui refuser ce plaisir insignifiant. Il les suivit des yeux, incapable de faire le moindre signe pour attirer leur attention… Le regard à la fois étonné et triste qu'il avait à cet instant ne laissait rien présager de bon…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lorsque Ran rentra ce soir-là, fatigué par tous les cours qu'il avait suivi, il ne fit pas attention à l'étrange figure qu'avait Kei. Et pourtant, il était rare que le jeune homme reste aussi silencieux. Ran bénit ce silence soudain, fatigué comme il était et partit directement se coucher après avoir mangé rapidement.

Kei le rejoignit peu de temps après et il se coucha à ses côtés. Il passa sa main sur la taille de Ran, comme il aimait le faire avant de s'endormir, mais son compagnon prit cela pour une invitation et il la repoussa gentiment en lui disant d'une voix endormie :

- Pas ce soir Kei, je suis épuisé…

Le jeune homme retira sa main comme si elle le brûlait, et il lui tourna le dos, énormément déçu. Ses crainte se confirmaient, et cela commençait à lui faire peur, ainsi que très mal.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quelques jours plus tard, Ran rentra très tôt. Il était particulièrement de mauvaise humeur après la semaine exécrable qu'il venait de passer.

Kei n'avait cessé de lui faire la gueule, une tête à faire craquer les plus tolérants. Il avait essayé de lui parler, de nouer le contact mais le jeune homme l'avait toujours rabroué, le fuyant pour des raisons stupides et des excuses bidons. Ran ne comprenait plus rien. Son amant n'avait jamais été comme cela : d'habitude, c'était lui qui le déridait, c'était lui le boute-en-train… Il lui arrivait rarement de faire la gueule, et celle-ci ne durait que quelques minutes, le temps de se faire comprendre, puis tout revenait dans l'ordre. Mais là, il refusait catégoriquement de lui parler et cela faisait peur à Ran. C'était bien la première fois que leur couple vivait cela.

Aussi était-il rentré tôt ce jour-là, pour l'attendre et pouvoir tout mettre à plat. Pas question de le laisser fuir maintenant. Il savait qu'il avait son après-midi de libre, aussi l'attendait-il de pied ferme.

Kei rentra une demi-heure plus tard, silencieusement. Il posa son sac dans un soupir prés de la porte et entra dans la pièce. Il s'arrêta net en apercevant Ran, assis devant la table, qui le fixait intensément, le regard déterminé.

- Ran… ? Mais tu n'avais pas cours ?

- Je sèche pour toi, estime-toi heureux. Maintenant, tu t'assieds à cette table et tu n'en bouges pas, nous avons à parler !

Surpris, Kei lui obéit et se retrouva devant le jeune homme. Il se sentait mal à l'aise et il baissait les yeux vers la table, incapable d'affronter ce regard tant chéri auparavant.

- Kei, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Tu n'aurais pas dû sécher tes cours pour ça, tu sais… tenta maladroitement Kei pour esquiver.

- Laisse tomber mes cours. J'ai bien le droit de m'inquiéter pour toi et notre couple.

- Il n'y a rien…

- Alors tu fais la gueule depuis une semaine pour rien ? Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ?

- Laisse tomber.. lâcha soudain Kei dans un soupir.

- Comment ? Alors là, c'est trop fort ! J'en ai marre, tu m'entends ! MARRE !

Kei n'avait jamais vu son amant dans cet état, mais sa colère ne fit qu'attiser celle qu'il couvait depuis une semaine.

- AH OUI ? Tu en as marre ? Et moi alors ? Tu prétends t'inquiéter pour notre couple, foutaises ! C'est qui qui se fout le plus de la gueule de l'autre ici ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'étonna Ran. Tu divagues complètement !

- Sûrement pas. Je suis au courant tu sais…

Ran se calma soudain, interloqué. Il ne comprenait absolument pas de quoi parlait Kei…

- Attends… Tu es au courant de quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me reproches ?

- Je fais pas l'innocent s'il-te-plaît, ça me fait encore plus mal…

Quoi ? Kei avait mal ? A cause de lui… ? Décidément Ran ne comprenait plus du tout, mais le ton et les paroles de Kei commençaient à lui faire peur.

- Désolé Kei, mais je ne sais absolument pas de quoi tu me parles… J'ai l'impression que tu fais fausse route…

- Ah oui ? Alors regarde-moi en face et dis-moi que je ne suis pas cocu !

Il se redressa et fixa Ran qui ne détourna pas les yeux. Toute la détermination et toute la sincérité du monde s'y lisaient.

- Kei, je ne t'ai pas trompé…

Le jeune homme en fut déstabilisé… Il se serait trompé… ?

- Mais… Et cette jeune fille avait qui tu riais l'autre jour, et qui te tenait le bras… ?

Ran soupira de soulagement, ce n'était que cela… Kei lui faisait la gueule par jalousie… Il préférait cela, car c'était facile à dissiper.

- Ecoute, je ne t'ai pas trompé, c'est la vérité. J'ai rencontré cette jeune fille en cours, et on est allé boire un verre parce que le prof était absent. J'aurai dû l'empêcher de mettre son bras sur le mien, si j'avais su que cela te mettrait dans cet état… Il ne s'est rien passé Kei, je te le jure.

Son compagnon le fixa d'un air ahuri. Il s'était complètement trompé…

- Je… Je suis désolé Ran… Pardonne-moi…

Il avait l'air si abattu que Ran contourna la table et vint le prendre dans ses bras. Il blottit sa tête dans son cou et murmura :

- Je n'aime que toi… Il n'y aura jamais que toi…

Kei le serra contre lui à le briser.

- Je suis si bête… Pardonne-moi Ran…

- Pourquoi je te pardonnerai… ? C'est une belle preuve d'amour… Je t'aime Kei.

Il se mit à l'embrasser dans le cou, lui donnant de petits coups de langue amoureux.

- Tu m'as manqué cette semaine… lui dit-il alors qu'il embrassait son cou.

Ses mains se glissèrent sous la chemise de son amant, intrépides.

- Pardonne-moi Ran… continua Kei, horrifié de sa méprise.

Ce dernier se détacha de lui et commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Kei le regarda, intrigué.

- Bien, si tu veux tant que ça que je te pardonne, il va falloir agir…

Il retira sa chemise, dévoilant son torse d'albâtre. Puis il lança un regard provocateur à son compagnon.

- J'ai envie de toi…

Kei écarquilla les yeux, le jeune homme n'avait jamais été aussi entreprenant. Il balaya ses pensées et s'approcha de son amant, animé d'un nouveau feu…

Il l'allongea sur le sol et commença à dévorer son torse si parfait, si attirant. Il l'embrassait passionnément, cherchant à se rattraper de cette semaine perturbée.

- Je t'aime Ran…

- Je sais, lui répondit le jeune homme.

Il sentait sa bouche parcourir son torse et commencer à lui ôter sa raison : c'était si bon, après autant d'abstinence…

Il prit la tête de Kei entre ses mains et l'amena à sa hauteur : il l'embrassa, introduisant sa langue entre ses dents, entamant un jeu qui eut tôt fait d'embraser son amant. Kei était aux anges : Ran était si brûlant ce soir… Il se dit qu'il devrait être plus souvent jaloux, même s'il devrait en souffrir une semaine entière, mais la récompense finale en valait le coup.

Il ne se plia pas longtemps à la volonté de Ran et il repartit bientôt à la découverte de son corps, c'était trop bon pour le laisser passer. Bientôt, son amant se mit à gémir sous ses baisers ciblés et tendrement violents qui parcouraient son corps sous les moindres recoins. Kei s'était longuement attardé sur ses tétons, les mordillant doucement, puis il était passé à son nombril, jouant avec sa langue tout autour avant de le lécher gentiment.

Quand il était descendu vers son entrejambe, Ran avait cru mourir. Son amant était si doué… Il l'avait pris en bouche et entamait de petits mouvements qui le rendaient fou. Alors qu'il allait jouir, Kei s'arrêta soudain et s'éloigna de lui.

- Kei… fit Ran sur un ton de reproche.

Kei s'empara d'un tube posé sur un des meubles voisins et s'en enduisit les doigts.

Ran l'avait suivi et se collait contre lui, pressé de retrouver sa chaleur. Il l'embrassait toujours quand Kei l'allongea de nouveau sur le sol et introduisit ses doigts en lui pour l'habituer à sa présence. Ran se cambra d'un coup et poussa un petit cri qui fit sourire Kei. Il adorait les bruits que faisait son amant dans ces moments-là, c'était adorable.

Il bougea ses doigts en Ran qui se tordit sous lui sous l'effet du plaisir. Il s'agrippait à Kei comme pour ne pas céder aux vertiges qui le prenaient, tandis que ce dernier continuait de l'embrasser dans le cou.

- Tu es prêt ? murmura celui-ci à son oreille en détachant ses lèvres de la peau de son cou.

Le gémissement que poussa son amant en retour lui arracha un sourire. Il se plaça au-dessus de lui, passa ses jambes par-dessus ses épaules et le pénétra lentement, savourant les sensations qu'il recevait dans son cerveau embué de plaisir. Ran était si étroit, c'était délicieux. Il le sentit se raidir sous lui et il se retint avant de le pénétrer davantage. Ran en poussa un cri de plaisir mêlé à la douleur et Kei l'embrassa sur la bouche pour le faire taire.

Son corps lui envoyait des décharges électriques, le poussant à continuer son exploration de son amant, mais il attendait que Ran lui donne son accord, de n'importe quelle manière. Il ne voulait surtout pas le blesser, pas après ce qu'il lui avait fait…

Quand Ran approfondit lui-même leur baiser et se pressa un peu plus contre Kei, ce dernier le jugea totalement prêt et il commença de lents mouvements en lui, donnant des coups de reins de plus en plus puissants pour les amener doucement vers la pente interdite.

Le sol avait disparu, l'appartement aussi… Il ne restait plus que Kei et Ran. Ils ne formaient plus qu'un, tandis que Kei allait en Ran. Et ce dernier s'accrochait de plus en plus fort à son amant, ravi de le retrouver, s'y accrochant parce qu'il n'avait plus que cela… Comme s'il était ivre… Sauf que c'était bien plus puissant. Pus fort. Plus enivrant.

- Kei… Je vais…

- Moi aussi… lui murmura son amant.

Une dernière poussée, un dernier cri, une dernière pression.

Puis l'extase.

Entière.

Plus…rien… n'existait…que…l'autre…

La tension retomba d'un coup et Ran accueillit Kei sur lui, tout tremblant.

Ses bras trouvèrent l'endroit exact pour le rapprocher de lui et c'est enlacés qu'ils reprirent leurs souffles.

- Merci… murmura enfin Kei quand il eut repris sa respiration.

- Hum…

- Merci pour ton amour… Sans toi…

Ran le pressa plus fortement contre lui et il l'embrassa sur le front, tendrement.

- Tais-toi où tu vas dire une bêtise.

Kei rit doucement contre lui, amusé de la réaction de son amant.

C'était effectivement stupide. Dans quel monde pourrait-il vivre l'un sans l'autre ?


End file.
